Freak of the week!
by Calyptra
Summary: Clark is busy fighting meteor freaks gone crazy. That doesn't stop him from having a realtionship with Alicia Baker. Lana has never met Clark. She left with her aunt after the meteor shower. What will happen when she crosses his path?
1. Prologue

_**Freak of he week**_

**I was planning on finishing „Second Chance" ( check it out under "Crossovers with BATB") and then starting with this one.**

**highlander348**** however had some ideas for the crossover I am currently writing. I couldn't quite use them in that story so I promised to use part of it in another I was planning to write. So for my reviewer's sake I am writing this first chapter now. I will let you know what the idea was when time comes. I am not taking credit for an other person't work. :) **

**In this story Clark is saving Smallville from meteor freaks like in the series. He has never met Lana, though. After the meteor shower her aunt took her with her to Metropolis. What will happen when their paths eventually cross? Clark is currently in a relationship with Alicia Baker. No one knows about her abilities except from Clark, her family and his. Will their relationship last?**

**I chose Alicia because she was my second favorite with Clark. Yes she was too obsessive at first, but who could blame her? Her parents were locking her up for years. The fact that she was able to fight her psychosis showed how much of a strong and good person she was. She changed for his sake, became a better person. In my opinion a much better one than most in Smallville. She took a bullet just to protect his secret. Who does that? I think that it is a shame that only Lana and Lois are always mentioned. He might not have loved Alicia as much as he did Lana, maybe not even as much as he loves Lois (yes, I believe he loved Lana more), but he deeply cared for this woman. And she truly loved him. Also, they looked great as a couple. So no matter how this story ends, Alicia will be respected and I won't make her obsessed. (Alicia was in season 3, so yeah it is in a kind of AU but apart from Lana it is season 3)**

* * *

**Prologue – Clark's deserved happiness**

Clark was exhausted. Another meteor freak had prevented his sleep. He just wanted to go back to bad, but that wasn't going to happen- school.

'Hey, handsome,' a familiar voice said while he was hugged from behind.

He turned around to face the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

'Alicia,' he breathed his own face also lightning up with a smile.

'I missed you,' she pouted, 'I really wish your parents wouldn't be so strict about me staying over. It is not like we would do anything without their permission in their house.

'Nope, we would never do that in their house,' he smirked.

She playfully hit him on the chest. 'Idiot,' she said but her eyes were melting in his with love.

They were together for six months now. Despite Alicia's abilities they respected the house rules and she never teleported in his room. Outside the house though…

Clark put his arm around her as the bell rang. He didn't care about sleep deprivation. As long as he thought about their date later in the Kawatche caves he was going to stay awake. He just had to get through the day.

* * *

Alicia was lying on his bare chest. She was drawing circles with her finger on his stomach. His eyes were closed.

'You didn't sleep much again, did you?' she asked. She hated to see him so worn out.

'Well, I wish every meteor infected person would do as great as you do. But not everybody is that amazing,' he said with a smile and kissed her.

'You are not doing so badly yourself,' she winked.

He flinched at this. It was the only lie he had told her. He has told her that he always had his powers. That he didn't know how or when he got them- maybe he was born this way, but he couldn't be quite sure. Alicia had just assumed that it was during the meteor shower and he was too young to remember it. He didn't correct her. He hated himself for that, but he thought that it was safer her this way. Besides he couldn't be sure how she would react about his true identity.

'Hey, don't look like that!' she complained when she caught his mood, 'What's wrong? I don't like seeing you troubled.'

She gave him her warmest and most sincere smile and Clark already felt his mood lighten.

'Nothing is wrong when you are smiling at me,' he honestly answered. He smiled at her.

'You are the most beautiful thing in my life,' he confessed – not for the first time. He rolled them over, placed himself on top of her and looked her deep in the eyes.

'I love you,' he whispered and kissed her softly. It didn't take them long to turn this gentle kiss into a more passionate one.

Right there in her arms kissing her, caressing her soft skin, Clark Kent was happier than he ever thought he could be. He could spent eternity in her embrace.

Just for a view hours he would forget about his problems, his origin, his secret, the meteor freaks. He would just cherish the precious moments with her. The moments that gave him the strength to continue.

* * *

**So yeah, ****highlander348**** will have to wait a little bit for the idea to be mentioned.**

**Will the couple's happiness last? Will Clark really spent a lifetime with her?**

**I know that Lana's fans might be upset that Clark had his fist time with Alicia. Others will be upset it wasn't Lois. But I believe he had feelings for Alicia, so why not?**

**Let me know what you think so far. I promise there won't be only romance! I am planning to bring some meteor freaks in the game. The story is called "Freak of the week" after all! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 - First escape

**_Freak oft he week!_**

**If I remember correctly, Martha worked for Lionel during season two. For the purposes of this story she will however still be working for him.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – First escape**

'You know I have been thinking, 'Clark shyly began, 'we've been together for six months now and haven't done anything special. I feel horrible. I can do so many things but have been such a boring boyfriend. So I was thinking….maybe if I did my chores during the week we could take off for this weekend. Go somewhere warm. Any place you like. I can't afford any luxurious hotel or plane tickets. But we could just speed there or teleport. And we could camp on the beach. If the weather doesn't play nice we can always go to the next place. I know it is nothing big, but...'

That is when she kissed him.

'You never were a boring boyfriend, not even for a minute. I don't need a five star hotel. What you described- us running to some beach _somewhere_ on this world and I can choose_ where _this somewhere will be, it is the most romantic thing I could imagine. Just you, me and the sea. Do your chores farm boy,' she said kissing him once again.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His mouth travelled from her lips to her neck as he laid her down on the couch and positioned himself on top of her. He continued planting kisses further down her body while she was trying to get rid of his shirt; he gladly helped her.

In a heartbeat he had changed their position- she was straddling him now as he was sitting on the couch- and was removing her shirt. She loved his speed. It took her breath away when he used it in such moments. It turned her even more on. Not that it was necessary- his body was more than enough—she still appreciated the "little" extra. She caressed his chest and continued with his abs. It didn't take more than that to feel him grow beneath her. She knew his buttons by now.

Desire filled his eyes as he pressed her body against his crushing his lips hungrily on hers. 'Alicia', he moaned.

'Clark, you know the rules,' Alicia reminded him as they had come to a point where it was clear that he planned on more than making out.

Clark groaned when he realized that they were in the barn. Technically it wasn't the house, but his parents wouldn't be happy if he used that as an excuse.

'Fine,' he growled while he picked her up bridal style and ran outside.

* * *

'Clark, this place is amazing!' Alicia exclaimed while taking in the sight.

Clark had just sped to a lonely island somewhere near the African west coast with her and their baggage in his arms. As soon as he had placed her down he started with the tent. Now he stopped hearing the happiness in her voice.

'You like it?' he asked hopefully, a smile forming on his face.

'No,' she answered.

'Oh,' his face fell, 'well, I can always pack up and we can go anywhere you like. You just have to say it.'

She shook her head. 'I don't like it,' she repeated,' I love it!'

Clark sighed in relief. In a split of a second the tent was fixed and he was pinning her on the ground.

'You are going to pay for this,' he playfully threatened.

'How are you planning on punishing me,' her voice was flirtatious.

An evil smile displayed on his face.

'Oh oh,'

That was all she could say before he ripped her clothes from her body faster than she could see. He didn't bother with his. He just picked her up and ran into the water to teach her some manners.

* * *

'I can't believe it is already Sunday,' Alicia pouted. She was once again resting on his bare chest. The whole weekend was spent swimming and making love.

'We could to this more often you know,' he offered.

'Really?' her eyes lit up like the ones of a little girl. He loved that about her.

'Anything for you,' he confirmed,' next time we could also visit crowded places. Just because we are staying somewhere private doesn't mean you have to feel cut off.'

'No, this is actually perfect. This place is so beautiful. I want one like this next time. It is a pity that not more people are able to see such places,' she said.

'It is also convenient. We have them all to ourselves,' he whispered in her ear and rolled on top of her.

'Clark!' she shrieked, 'can you at least _try_ to control your hormones.'

'As you wish,' he said standing up. He was playing her. He knew she wouldn't resist. Naked as he was he walked to the water in normal speed. It was actually slow even for a human; just to make sure she would see him. Before his toes touched the water she was standing in front of him, passion in her eyes.

Just as they wanted to appreciate the crystal clear sea for one more time Clark's cellphone rang.

'Sorry, babe,' he pecked her lips and went for it.

'Clark!' his panicked mother shouted in the phone.

'Mom?' he asked in an alarmed voice, 'what's wrong?'

'You've got to come to the mansion! _Now!_' she commanded.

* * *

**What do you think happened? **

**I don't know at what age exactly he could run on water, but as I thought it would be cooler than teleporting, he can in this story.**

**I am quite new here so I am not sure about the rating. To me what I wrote was ok to be rated T, nothing too detailed. I would appreciate it thought if you let me know if I am wrong. (Yes, I have read the definition, but it is very subjective in my opinion. I haven't got a feeling yet.)**

**This looks close to how I imagined the beach:**

** wp-content/uploads/2013/09/friends_fun_and_finallya_ **


	3. Chapter 2- Visitor at the mansion

_**Freak of the week**_

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know that it is awful to wait this long for an update, but there is just no other way right now. This chapter will get the story kind of started. **

* * *

Clark rushed in the mansion. He hated to leave Alicia behind, but his mother needed him and his girlfriend could take care of herself. Despite her gift he felt terrible for leaving her behind on the beach, though. It just felt wrong. He always felt the urge to protect her. This was just against his instincts. He made his way through the mansion to find his mother and the potential problem. His mother hadn't given him any information. In fact he had ended the call as soon as she said were she was. "My mother" was all he had to say to Alicia. She wanted to help, but he didn't want her in harm's way. Knowing that arguing would only cost him precious time she urged him to go and help his mother. This girl was a treasure.

"Clark!' his mother shrieked.

He spotted her hiding in Lex's office behind damaged cupboard which was overturned. In a heartbeat he was by her side, checking for injuries.

'You have to help Lex! He tried to lure her away from me. I don't know where he is. She is after him,' his mother panicked.

'No, not before I have made sure that you are safe!'

'There is no time! She might hurt him!' his mother reasoned.

Clark was unsure. He wanted to rescue his friend, but he also wanted his mother far away from the mansion. He didn't know what the attacker was capable of.

'Go find Lex, I will bring your mother home,' a familiar voice assured him.

'Alicia! I told you to wait for me!' Clark was furious. The thought that he had to protect three loved one's without knowing anything about his enemy's powers made him sick. Sure he was fast, strong and indestructible, but Lex was in another room, so he had to leave these two alone to find him.

'I've got her, Clark. I'll bring her to the farm. She will be safe, I promise!' she pressed and disappeared with Martha.

Clark scanned the mansion with his X-Ray vision to find Lex. After a few seconds he spotted him in his bedroom. There was another person with him. When he was about to enter in normal speed he saw a heavy object flying across the room in Lex's direction. Without hesitation he bolted in in super speed and grabbed Lex just in time. Before the latter could understand what was happening, Clark had transported him in his office and was back in the room, facing a petite brunette. Pure fury was burning in her eyes. She obviously wasn't happy about him saving Lex.

'What now? Luthor brings his successful experiments home to guard him?' she demanded in a hostile tone. Despite the venom in her statement Clark couldn't help noticing how sweet her voice was. The beauty of her face caught him by surprise. He shook his head in a desperate attempt to focus. Attractive or not, she had just tried to injure, maybe even kill Lex. His brain worked in full speed. How did she throw the piece of furniture? Was she strong? Why did she want Lex dead? Was there a way to stop her without hurting her? She seemed to wait for a move from his side. When none came she continued.

'Well, bodyguard or not, I am here for some answers and I am not leaving before I get them,' she boldly announced.

'How were you planning on getting your answers? By questioning him in his grave?' he answered with dry sarcasm while looking at the broken furniture.

'If you weren't so eager to step in you would have seen that I didn't intend on harming him. I just wanted to scare him so that he would spill his guts,' she rolled her eyes.

'How was throwing a closet on him not going to hurt him?' he demanded. Was this girl seriously questioning his intelligence?

She just sighed and closed her eyes. Before Clark could open his mouth to say something the nightstand was flying across the room in his direction. Clark was confused. His mind, so much quicker than anyone else's, tried to process what he was seeing and decide how to act. Of course he could just stand there, it wouldn't hurt him. He would expose another power, though. Avoiding it with super speed was the answer then. Before he could act his plan out, however, the piece of furniture stopped in front of his face. Literally in front of it; at eye level. His eyes grew wide.

'How did you do this?' he stumbled.

She grinned cockily 'You are not the only one with a special gift. So you see, I didn't mean to crush him; only to scare him. I wanted o show him what I was capable of without hurting him, so he would tell me the truth.'

'What is it you want to know?' he asked curiously. Somehow he believed this stranger. She didn't seem to be evil. She looked almost desperate and he wanted to know why. He wanted to help her, to protect her. Even if Lex was the one who needed protection.

Before she could answer him they both felt a presence in the room.

'Clark! Are you alright?' Alicia ran towards him.

'Alicia, what are you doing here?' he was obviously startled.

'Don't worry your mother is safe and sound at the farm. She told me what happened here so I had to come. She told me what she can do and given that Lex isn't the only person in the mansion, I figured you might use some help to protect them.' She eagerly explained.

'You don't need to protect anyone from me,' the stranger clarified.

'Oh yeah? Is that why we found his mother crouching behind a cupboard?' Alicia challenged.

'I did not harm her. She just got scared when I demonstrated my power to Luthor. Tell her I am deeply sorry, I didn't mean to terrify her,' she addressed Clark once again, ignoring Alicia.

Alicia seemed to notice. He didn't like the fact that Clark was standing there doing nothing to punish her. She hurt his mother. She was a criminal. A beautiful one, as Alicia hated to admit.

'She had a cut on her forehead,' she pointed out looking at Clark, ignoring the stranger like she had done before.

'I didn't do that. She tripped while running and hit her head. Ask her.' The brunette beauty defended herself.

Suddenly Clark stiffened. 'The police is coming,' he announced.

'Great. This is _your_ fault. If you hadn't interfered I would have known the answers by now and would have vanished,' she accused Clark.

'Lex must have called them Come on, Clark. Let's go. We are not supposed to be here. Lex thinks we are still on vacation,' Alicia urged.

Clark, however, seemed to debate. He believed that she didn't intend any harm. Maybe LuthorCorp had done something to her. Did she deserve to be punished for seeking answers only because she was different? Alicia and he himself were different after all, as well. He took a deep breath, deciding to follow his gut instinct.

'We will help you, come on,' he announced.

'What?!' Alicia was clearly taken aback. The surprise wasn't welcomed. She somehow had a bad feeling about this woman.

The stranger looked quite astonished herself. She cocked her head and her eyes searched curiously his green one's. For a moment she got lost in them and forgot about the upcoming danger. His voice however brought her back to reality.

'Alicia, you have got to trust me. I just want to hear her out. If it turns out that she is dangerous she will have to face justice, but I have a feeling that she isn't. You trust me right?'

Alicia hesitated for a moment. Then she sighed and nodded reluctantly.

'Fine, where do you want me to take her?'

'No, as much as I want to trust her, I cannot be one hundred percent positive. I won't take chances when it comes to your safety. Go home and warn Mom. Then meet us in the loft,' he disagreed.

'I would never…'

However the stranger was interrupted by Alicia 'Fine. Take care.' She quickly kissed his lips and vanished in thin air.

'How does she do it?' the woman asked, trying to ignore the kiss. This is why this..Alicia has been so hostile. She was defending her territory. Not the she could blame her. If she had a boyfriend this handsome she would probably also be afraid of losing him. The sirens reached her ears finally and tore her from her thoughts.

'We have no time. I will explain later,' he urged. With not another word, he pulled her legs causing her to gently fall in his arms. Before she could complain he rushed out of the mansion.

* * *

**Oh oh. Trouble in paradise? Will Alicia be jealous? The stranger is obviously attracted to him, so she might have a reason. Should Clark trust the brunette or is she just trying to escape?**

**I know that Clark Kent is supposed to have blue eyes. Tom Welling however has green one's (sometimes they look kind of bluish green) and they didn't always bother to edit them. I only thought in season one that Clark Kent has blue eyes, then I got used to the green color. Only later I found out that they were supposed to be blue. The actor is the one I picture while writing about Clark Kent and besides I think his eyes are gorgeous. That is why I will refer to Clark's eyes as green (with a bluish cast, depending on his mood). I actually think it is cool they didn't mess with his eyes throu the whole series. The original material was just perfect.**


	4. Chapter 3 - It's always the Luthors

_**Freak of the week**_

**Athor's note:** _I know that it has been roughly a month and I am terribly sorry. Just keep in mind that I am not intending to abandon any of my stories. So they will only remain unfinished if I die or something like that. To check on the corps-theory ( :D ), feel free to review or send me a message. Responding takes only a couple of minutes so I try to respond regularly._

* * *

**Chapter 3 – It's always the Luthors**

Lana was sitting on the couch in the loft. She was looking around. Clark hasn't said a word since they arrived apart from insisting that she made herself comfortable and asking if she needed anything. She could see that he was dying to know, but he was patiently waiting for his…girlfriend. She forced herself to think of the title, just to remind her that this handsome young man in front of her was taken. So now she was observing her surroundings to distract herself. At first she though that it was very strange to have a living room in a loft, but after taking a look at it she thought it was awesome. She even envied Clark for it. The room was big enough. There was a shelf with various belongings; books, CD's etc. Then there was a desk. The signs of it being used regularly were evident. Pens and notebooks were lying in random spots; and there were pictures of him and Alicia. Not a picture, no, pictures. Two were on the desk; one of both of them looking in each other's eyes. Clark was looking down at her adoringly. His eyes were sparkling and his smile was from another world. Given how close they were, she assumed that he had wrapped his arms around her waist. Alicia was looking up to him like he was her personal god; her smile matching his even if not quite as bright. The second one was behind the first, a little bit to the left. It was bigger and only Alicia was portrayed. She was pictured up to her shoulders in half-profile, holding a single, beautiful rose to her nose. She was smiling the loveliest smile on earth for the camera; or for the boy behind the camera who probably had given her the rose.

As if this wasn't enough the walls also had a view pictures. One was of them dancing in formal clothes. Prom? Both of them kissing in a lake; hugging beneath a tree; both of them being soaking wet, yet laughing, probably after battling each other. They seemed so happy. Lana quickly let her eyes wander to the rest of the loft and they eventually lingered on the telescope. She found it quite intriguing. Most men in Clark's age weren't interested in many things, except for sports, women and parties. And here he was having a telescope to observe the universe and its secrets.

"How old are you, Clark?" she asked him curiously.

Clark couldn't help but notice that he liked the way she said his name. It took him a little bit too long to answer. Lana noticed, but didn't comment on it.

"I'm seventeen," he replied once he gathered himself. He had a girlfriend. A girlfriend he loved. Whatever this feeling was, he was determined to shake it away.

"Seventeen, huh?" Lana said absentmindedly. So he was even younger than she thought. Clark was built very well. He looked more like a man in his early twenties than a man in his teens. This knowledge impressed her even more.

Before they could exchange further questions Alicia appeared in the middle of the room. She seemed pleased of the space between Clark and Lana.

"Sorry it took me so long. I had to convince your mother to stay in the house. She wanted to come and make sure you and...Lana, were alright." The look she gave Lana now was not nearly as pleased as the one before.

"She," Lana couldn't believe what she heard, "she asked about my wellbeing?"

"Clark's mother is very compassionate," Alicia said coldly, "even towards people, who don't deserve it."

"Alicia! There is no need to be rude. We hardly know Lana," Clark interfered and turned towards Lana, "I am very sorry about this. What Alicia wanted to say is that my mother has a strong sense of justice and is very caring. Even though she works for the Luthors, she knows that in some business they are far from innocent, so she must have sensed that you were forced to behave this way. Is that right, sweetheart?"

"Of course!" Alicia replied although the sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"I hope that you mentioned how sorry I was for scaring her. I don't know why convinced her to stay away. I think I owe her an explanation as well," Lana said friendly, trying to ignore Alicia's hostility. She couldn't blame her after all. Lana _was_ interested in her boyfriend. She wasn't going to do anything about it; she wasn't this kind of person. But still, Alicia couldn't be sure of it.

"Oh, don't worry dear," a voice came from downstairs, "Alicia was very credulous to believe that I would mind my own business. I want to know what happened. Lana, dear, I saw your face in the mansion. You are not an evil person. Your eyes were filled with desperation and fear. Yes there was also rage, but it didn't look like you wanted to harm anyone. What did Lionel do to you?"

"Thank you, Mrs."

"Oh call me Martha, please!" Martha urged her.

"Alright then. Thank you, Martha, for your kindness. I am so terribly sorry for scaring you and for being the reason why you injured yourself. I hope it isn't something major. I am curious though. How are you so positive that Lionel is the problem and not Alexander?" Lana truthfully said.

"Experience; I have spent a lot of time with both. Lex is a good boy. He is a tortured soul, yes. Sometimes his ways aren't very ethical, but he means well most of the time. Without his father he would have been a great man by now." It was clear in Martha's eyes that she hoped, Lex had a better childhood.

"Lex is my best friend, Lana. As my mom said, sometimes his doing isn't one hundred present acceptable, but he is a good guy. He has tried to help us many times," Clark backed his mother up.

"I don't know if Lex, as you call him, is involved or not. Fact is that his family is. As he has an important position in the family business, I assumed he knows what is going on. I didn't want to hurt anybody. I just need answers; answers and the reassurance that nothing will happen to me and my friends," Lana explained.

"What are you afraid of, Lana?" Martha was now alarmed.

"As you saw, I am a little bit different and so are my friends. We never harm anybody. We use our gifts carefully. However someone must have found out about one of us. Sam just disappeared. When I started digging and asking around, I found out that more of people like us had disappeared. And I found out about LuthorCorp and their projects. I saw a kid from another neighborhood talking to a man who clearly wasn't from around there. When the kid disappeared, I asked around and found out the man's name. I tracked him down and was able to gain some information. It wasn't much, though. Only that LuthorCorp had a project for meteor infected people. He gave me the advice of staying away, but I couldn't. I can't leave Sam and the others in their hands. God knows what they are doing to them and I could easily be the next. I just want my friend back. I want to free all of them and to be able to live in peace. Please, you have to understand. If you give me away, who is going to help them?" Lana panicked.

"Easy there. No one is going to give you away. Alicia told me that you know about their abilities as well. We are on your side. We will help you. But you have to promise me one thing," Martha assured her.

"Anything, Martha!" Lana eagerly said.

* * *

**Author's note:**_ Alicia isn't a total bitch! She just saw the looks Lana was giving Clark and is a little bit jealous. So the question is if Lex will fight our little group or if he doesn't know anything and will help them as soon as he finds out. Stay tuned and you will know. I would also appreciate your opinion in form of reviews. What power would you like Sam to have? I might introduce a few of the other meteor freaks from Lana's neighborhood. I promise that there will be a new, hostile freak in the next chapter! _


End file.
